Dear FanFiction Writers,
by Airene Archerway
Summary: Our dear friends from Ferry Port Landing have found out about FanFiction. Now, they have some stuff to say about it.
1. Yours In Graviness, Daphne

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Puckabrina? Who thought of that? I would like to congratulate you at being pucktastic at making words. And pairings.

Yours In Graviness,

Daphne

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for starters? It's just that I've been seeing these fics around in different fandoms that sort of have the same idea. So for next chapter you can either request a character, or I'll write my own. Until then<strong>

**-A**

* * *

><p><em>I do not own the awesome series that is the Sisters Grimm.<em>


	2. From, Red

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

My name is Red. I don't think I want to change it to Scarlet, Ruby or anything else

From,

**Red**

* * *

><p><strong>This letter is for Gothic-Emo-Bunny. And I've been seeing a lot of fics where Red changes her name. And although I like the idea, I don't think Red would. Next chapter is either Puck or Mustardseed.<strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Of course I own the Sisters Grimm. That's why Mustardseed and Daphne haven't really ever talked to each other.<p>

**-A**


	3. From, Puck and Sabrina

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Why in the right mind would you write about Grimm and I together? I seriously doubt the puberty virus could get that bad. Beware the wrath of the Trickster King…

From,

Puck and Sabrina (Who was typing this out for Puck)

* * *

><p><strong>This letter is for Mai. I hope you like it! Just so you know, I ship Puckabrina and Dapherseed so watch out for future Mustardseed and Daphne letters talking about it. I still have like 20 more ideas that I already typed out. But I'm waiting for reviews. And I don't want any saying it's too short, it's supposed to be that way. Anyway I have a Question of the Day for you:<strong>

**Timmy's world is full of _. What is blank? Here are some examples of what are in Timmy's world. There are pools but no water. There is grass but no ground. There are wheels but no cars. There are feet but no legs. There are earrings but no ears. There are no people. So; Timmy's world is full of what?**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No offense to Michael Buckley, but I'd rather own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.<em>

**_Review! Please! *epic fail at puppy dog eyes*_**

**-A**


	4. From, A Dead Briar

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I'm dead. And although I love that all of you want me back alive, I'm still dead. Get over it.

Love,

The Dead Briar

* * *

><p><strong>No one's getting the riddle yet. Kathie. Your thingys are correct. Just say what's in Timmy's World.<strong>

**What is Timmy's world full of?**

**Kay guys! Answer away! And to all who requested, your characters are a little hard to do. I'm still thinning of clichés. Next chapter will be up in a matter of minutes!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I love being a girl, don't you? But Michael Buckley is a guy so I cannot be the owner of the Sisters Grimm<em>

**Please review... **

**-A**


	5. From, A Not Emo Sabrina

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I'm never gonna become emo. Not even if Daphne or Puck dies. Especially if Puck dies. In fact, I'm not emo right now.

Sincerely,

A Not Emo Sabrina Grimm

* * *

><p>PS: As if! You are emo! You agree with me SparkleNinja? Right?<p>

- The Almighty Trickster King

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations to SparkleNinja for getting the riddle right! Timmy's world is full go double letters! Anyway new, riddle of the day.<strong>

**You're in a mansion and the power's out. You see a green door and a red door. Pick one (it doesn't matter which.) Now you see a purple door and a orange door. Pick one (again, it doesn't matter which you pick). Now you see a door with a golden handle and a door with a silver handle. Pick one. You finally come to some signs on three doors. One says "Death from drowning," another says "Death from machine guns," and the last one says "Death from electric chair." Then you see a big sign off to the side that says "Or stay in the mansion and starve to death." What do you choose and still live?**

**Buh Bye!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: The opposite of "<strong>Dis<strong>, I am the **claimer**"_

**Give me an R! Give me an E! Give me a V! Give me an I! Give me another E! Give me a W! What's that spell? REVIEW! **

**-A**


	6. From, The Trickster King

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I can do much more pranks than just dying Sabrina's hair you know.

From,

_The_ Trickster King

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another letter from Puck. I see a lot of fanfics, believe me, I've been able to read almost all in the entire archive, where the only pranks pull are dying Sabrina's hair pink, green, blue, neon orange or any other color. Although, I understand that thinking like a Trickster is hard. I think Puck would like to showcase his brilliance.<strong>

**Salamat sa inyong lahat!***

**Riddle is in last chapter...**

***Thank you all!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I doubt Michael Buckley would be writing on FanFiction. <em>

**Review. Review for the penguins! (Although I have no idea how that would help them, but it would help me.)**

**-A**


	7. Sincerely, Granny Relda

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I don't just go around and leave my _lieblings _alone in the house. Much more, I would never leave them with Puck in charge.

Sincerely,

Granny Relda

* * *

><p>Dear Kathie,<p>

Thanks for recognizing my awesomeness at being a Trickster King. No I'm _The _Trickster King. I hope you have a very punk-rock birthday.

~Puck

* * *

><p><strong>The first letter was for Snowdrop543. That second letter was for Kathie, the reviewer who got the last RoD (Riddle of the Day) correctly! I hope many of you start reviewing. I saw her review and I was like... Awww, she's so sweet! Anyway, I'll continue to ask another RoD, but not before begging you to review. Let's hear a story shall we?<strong>

**There was once a girl called A, who had no one criticizing her or appreciating her. She had no idea what to change or anything! She didn't even know if she was good. **

**Now imagine that happening to me. So please! Review! I'm not commanding you this time but still...**

**RoD:**

**What goes up when the rain goes down?**

**Please review!**

**_-A_  
><strong>


	8. From, Moth

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I know Puck chose that _mortal_ over me but why can't I ever get him? I mean, it will never really happen right? So, write some stories now you worthless peasants! I command you too!

From,

Moth

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh Moth. I love writing people like Moth. I'm working on this fanfic about a girl like Moth.<strong>

**Don't really know what to put in a letter for twilightfunatic. Could you just review telling who you want a letter from?**

**Anyway, twilightfunatic; as mentioned, has won the RoD! *play party music* Everyone clap! The answer of the RoD was... AN UMBRELLA!**

**Kathie, your reviews always make me smile. Thank you so much! PM me when you get your account.**

**On another topic... I have 29 reviews! I panicked when I saw! I was so happy! And all of them were saying that the story was good. *Does a gigantic smiley face***

**And now for the new RoD:**

**I'm as big as an elephant, but as light as a feather. What am I?**

**This time along with your answer, tell me who you want a letter from...**

**And lastly, *inserts cute puppy dog face* Could you guys review? Next chapter is coming up soon! Which means, in a few minutes.**

_**-A**_


	9. Sincerely, Elvis The Forgotten

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Why do you guys always forget me. I mean, there are only, super few stories that are centered around me. Fix that problem, unless you want to give sausage instead.

Sincerely,

Elvis, The Forgotten

* * *

><p><em>No asking how Elvis could type. Let's just say that magic, a translator, and Daphne was involved<em>

* * *

><p><strong>RoD is in previous chapter. So is all other AN's.<strong>

**-A**


	10. From, Mustardseed

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I'm the King of Faerie. I won't just willingly go to Ferry Port Landing and stay trapped there forever for no apparent reason.

From,

Mustardseed

* * *

><p>Dear twilightfunatic,<p>

*Is Silent*

From,

Mr. Canis

* * *

><p><em>What Mr. Canis meant to say was, "You chose me among all characters? It seems like I was not forgotten by these "writers" after all"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! A while a go, I had the biggest smile in the universe. 40 reviews? I love you all. Congrats to Kathie for getting the RoD correct again. She's <em>good<em> at these.**

**The answer to the previous RoD was... The AIR! **

**Thanks for your incredibly long and makes me happy reviews Kathie! Your letter is gonna come out in the next chapter.**

**And now, the next question, it's now a see who gets it right question... But I just wanna know.**

_**How old do you guys think I am?**_

**Person who gets the closest wins! But unless someone gets the exact age I'm not telling how old. Only one answer per person! Sana*, I can see your reviews right away, kasi**, parang***, I live in the Philippines which means unless you live in Asia, I have to wait until tomorrow morning in order to see your reviews. Sayang!**** I apologize, I have a habit to speak in Taglish*******

**Anyway, you guys know the drill...**

**Review. Please?**

* * *

><p><em>Taglish Translator<em>

*****_Sana - Hopefully (I'm not so sure...)_

_**Kasi - Because_

_***Parang - Like (As in, "Because, like, I live in the Philippines."_

_****Sayang - I'm not so sure, it's used like this in the Taglish language: Sayang! We could've got that point if it wasn't for... It means something like, you made one mistake on a test, which means it's "Sayang" because it was so close, but it didn't happen. Oh I know! Alas, it means alas. You know, don't mind this word na lang******_

_*****Taglish - English and Tagalog_

_****** "Na Lang" - Anymore_

* * *

><p><strong>-A<strong>


	11. Evilly, Bella Amphibian

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I pretended to be Sabrina's friend. I betrayed her, she doesn't trust me anymore. I'm part of the Scarlet Hand. So why would I be her best friend?

Evilly,

Bella Amphibian

* * *

><p><em>A is a bit sad, she's part of the Team I Wish Bella Wasn't Really Evil.<em>

* * *

><p>Dear Kathie,<p>

Is it your birthday yet? Well is it? If it is... Happy Gravy birthday! Hopefully no jerkazoids will ruin your day!

In Pucktasticness,

Daphne Grimm

* * *

><p><strong>Second letter is for Kathie for winning the RoD! I'm not sure if it's her birthday yet honestly. <strong>

**-A**


	12. From, The Editor

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Harry Potter isn't in the Book of Everafter. Which means they aren't Everafters. Besides, who would want someone like Voldemort on the Scarlet Hand?

Sincerely,

The Editor

* * *

><p><strong>Sup my FF friends? Kathie, have you gotten your account yet? Anyway, only three people guessed my age. Surprisingly, one was correct. I don't want to say how old I am though. But, here's my RoD...<strong>

**I make beautiful music.  
>Africa is my home.<br>I am not a drum, although I am in its family.  
>I have wide wooden bars. <strong>

**What am I?**

**LOL, I used to play this instrument in kinder... Anyway, bye!**

**-A**


	13. From, Peter Pan

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Why do I have to be involved in a bunch of Puckabrina love triangles?

From,

Peter Pan

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I'm blanking on a letter for twilightfunatic. The answer is a marimba! Reminds me of kinder that instrument.<strong>

**My QoD, (not a RoD)**

**You have the ability to kidnap one book character from the Sisters Grimm, who and why? Most unique and creative answer wins!**

****And to see how many of you read past the Q/RoD's I have a challenge. Your review must say the opposite of what you want to say! Example: ****_I love this story! _becomes _I hate this story! _Everything must be in opposites except you answer to the QoD.****

**-A**


	14. From, The Scarlet Hand

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Why can't we win for once?

From,

The Scarlet Hand

* * *

><p>Dear twilightfunatic,<p>

For a mortal, these stories of yours are terrific

Sincerely,

Pinocchio

* * *

><p><strong>-A<strong>


	15. Confused, Daphne

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Since when did I get obsessed with clothes and make-up?

Confused,

Daphne

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I have good news and bad news. <strong>

**Good News: I'm the hundredth reviewer on SweetShireen's Inside the Insanity! Check it out!**

**Bad News: I probably won't update until March 13/14. I have exams OK? So, no throwing tomatoes at me! I need to still be an honor student.**

**And the winner for my last QoD is... An Anon Reviewer Who Didn't Put Their Name Anywhere In The Review!**

**Her answer was...**

_I would kidnap Twilarose. Then she could grant all my wishes and turn my dog into a person! Maybe I could help her with her fashion sense... I'm pretty good with clothing if I do say so myself. And we would become rich and famous and then take over the tri-state area! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! _

**__*claps***

**BTW, how many of you read The 39 Clues. I'm so excited! I'm getting Dead of Night for my exams gift! Plus, the fourth book; Shatterproof, has a possibility of being held in the Philippines! Woo! I feel happy! But now I need to study sadly. **

**And now, for the new QoD. (Sorry, I can't seem to find that many riddles anymore. But next time it will be a riddle! I swear on the River Styx)**

**_Your kind is frail and weak_**

**_And I want to destroy you all_**

**_You're a sorry disgrace_**

**_To the concept of race_**

**_And to logical Science and Law..._**

**__What song is that? If you know, here's a cookie! (::)**

**Now, review my friends! Review!**

**-A**


	16. Sincerely, Mustardseed

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Just because Puck likes Sabrina doesn't mean I like Daphne. Well maybe, wait, I don't know!

Sincerely,

Mustardseed

* * *

><p>Dear Sparkle Ninja,<p>

What do you mean you'll _help me with my fashion sense?_ I think it's perfectly fine!

From,

Twilarose

* * *

><p><strong>Reading through reviews of other stories. Such as Inside the Insanity. I know, I know, I said I won't update for a while but I couldn't resist. Maybe when exams really start I'll stop updating. Back to the reading reviews thing. Aww, Kathie called me Awesometastical! That's so sweet of you Kathie! I hope you'll get an account. I really hope.<strong>

**-A**


	17. Sincerely, Henry

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Just because Puck likes Sabrina means I'll threaten to kill him all the time…

Sincerely,

Henry

* * *

><p><strong>*applause* I am back! But, I probably won't update until Tuesday or Wednesday next time so... Anyway, the winner of the QotD was fannut! And to all of you Starkids, here are the cookies! (::)(::)(::)And for you non-Starkids, here's some ice cream that will hopefully make you feel better.<strong>

**I started a new story with help from my ABF. It's called Reading The Fairy-Tale Detectives. And as the title suggests, they read the books. I'm such a cliché copier! It might probably suck but... READ AND REVIEW IT ANYWAY! **

**-A**

**PS: Please review this story. I beg you to.**


	18. Sabrina Grimm

Dear FanFiction Writers,

'Stinkpot' isn't the only thing I call Puck. I can think of more insults than that.

~Sabrina Grimm

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who read my other fic, I'm deleting it and reposting it sometime in the next few months. Don't ask why.<strong>

**And the winner of the last QotD was fannut. But I'm not giving her a letter because her review was only the answer to the QotD and not an actual review. So new rule, your review can't just be the answer to the QotD or else you're not eligible for the letter. **

**Here's my RotD:**

_A man was going to buy a $5000 car, but he didn't pay a penny for the car, how is this possible?_

**First person correct gets a letter from any character they choose!**

__**-A**


	19. Love Not Really, An Unpopular Sabrina

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I go to a school full of Everafters/Kids of Everafters who happen to hate the Grimms. So, how did I become the most popular girl in school?

Love (Not Really),

An Unpopular Sabrina Grimm

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last time you're gonna see an AN for a really long time. Unless it's important. If you want to read about my life go to my deviantART, no drawings yet but I have a blog. I'll post the link on my profile some time soon. From now on, AN's will only contain the Riddle of the Day, the winner of the previous Riddle of the Day and something else. <strong>

_RotD: Not born, but from a Mother's body drawn, I hang until half of me is gone. I sleep in a cave until I grow old, then valued for my hardened gold. What am I?_

_Winner of Last RotD: Kathie _

_Answer of Last RotD: __He payed 5000$ not a single penny_

**To Kathie, yes I _am_ getting writer's block. And as for your letter, who do you want it from?**

**-A**


	20. From, Daphne

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Oh My Gravy! Puck and Sabrina kissed? How come you, complete strangers, know and I don't?

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear Kathie,<p>

Thanks for recognizing what's wrong with this site.

Sincerely,

Sabrina

* * *

><p><em>Nothing is wrong with FF, A loves the stories here, but judging by all the Puckabrina. I doubt Sabrina would still love them as much as A does.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Winner of Last RotD: Kathie (again)<br>**

**Answer to Last RotD: Cheese! (Which I love, as in I put parmesan cheese in almost every meal I have)  
><strong>

**RotD:** _Give me an x, I'll stand to face you. Give me a cross, I'll turn my back on you._

**As for Kathie's letter. I'll just give her one for both victories, but if you want another one, tell me.**

**It's summer! So expect regular updates from now on.**

-A


	21. From, Puck

_This is something I've forgotten to do the entire story: I do not on The Sisters Grimm_

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction Writers,<p>

I will _never _stop playing pranks on Sabri- Grimm. Even if I fall in love with her.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear PenguinLoverGurl,<p>

What kind of person name their brain? A gravy, pucktastic one.

Love,

Daphne

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats to PLG for getting the RotD right. The answer is 9.<strong>

**So, guys, I'm almost at 100 reviews... I'm just 5 away.**

**Oh, and check out my story 25 Reasons. It made me feel all awesome checking out the reviews. You can imagine the happy dance I had when Lara D favorites and Curlscat reviewed it.**

**Well, now for the RotD: **_Who needs a calculator? If life gets tough you'll always have these to count on._

**Bye!**

_-A_


	22. Sincerely, The Future Child Of PuckBrina

_I do not own the Sisters Grimm._

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction Writers,<p>

Why must I always be in some mortal danger?

Sincerely,

The Future Child Of Puck and Sabrina

* * *

><p><strong>It's my mom's birthday. Plus, I've been working on a companion fic to 25 Reasons. And a second generation fic both for this fandom. Which is why it's been taking long to update. Congrats to Kathie for being the 100th reviewer! *Claps* <strong>

**RotD: **_What is that you ought to keep, after you give it to someone else?_

**Winner Of Last RotD: Too tired to check out... I'll tell you tomorrow.\**

**Answer: Fingers**

_-A_


	23. From, A Human Sabrina

_I do not own the Sisters Grimm._

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction Writers,<p>

I am _not _a demigod.

Sincerely,

A Human Sabrina

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is for all those Sabrina, Daughter of Poseidon fics out there. Not that I'm accusing you of anything. Sorry about the wait, this time expect more regular updates. It's just that I'm working on two more fics. <strong>

**No one got the RotD right! Still keeping it though.**

**The RotD was... **__What is that you ought to keep, after you give it to someone else?__

__The winner of the RotD where the answer was fingers: zoehumi! Who will be receiving her prize as soon as she specifies what character she wants a letter from.__

__-A__


	24. From, A NonMusically Talented Sabrina

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I do not have an amazing singing voice. I do not know how to play the guitar. And most of all, I do not play Taylor Swift songs on said guitar and think about Puck the entire time!

From,

A Non-Musically Talented Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear Kathie,<p>

You are awesometastical when it comes to riddles.

Sincerely,

Daphne

* * *

><p><strong>I've been meaning to do that Sabrina letter. I understand when she hears the song on her iPod or the radio but, since when did she learn how to play the guitar. I get you if she learned how to play in your story. Not just, some dude broke up with her and she starts singing and playing.<strong>

**Winner of the Last RotD: Kathie**

**Answer: Your Word/A Promise**

**New RotD: **_I am greater than God, but more evil than the devil. If you eat me you will die. Poor people have me, rich people don't. What am I? (Shortened Version)_

**Gonna watch Hunger Games today! May the odds be _ever _in your favor!**

**-A**


	25. From, Puck, Mustardseed and a few others

Dear FanFiction Writers,

We don't wanna date _any _of your Mary-Sues.

From,

Puck, Mustardseed, and a few others

* * *

><p>Dear Lara D,<p>

What the heck is this with me being an ex-gangster? And in love with Daphne? Well, maybe the first is impossible but...

Sincerely,

Mustardseed

* * *

><p><em>Forgive me if I get anything wrong about FTFT. I haven't really read it in a while. My memory's sorta fuzzy.<em>

* * *

><p>Dear Randomness156,<p>

Nice pen name... I like being random!

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I haven't really read FTFT in a while. Which is why I'm not really sure on the whole Mustardseed's an ex-gangster thing.<strong>

_Announcement! MyNameIsA will be changing her name to Airene Archerway._

**Let me explain, Airene is my real name, and Archerway is this last name my friend made up for me. Because she was writing a story using my real name then she didn't want my last name in it. So she changed it to Archerway. So, technically, you guys know my first name now. But, I'll still sign with -A and I still prefer you call me A and stuff. But calling me Airene is fine with me too.**

**More info is on my profile. Thanks!**

_Winner of the Last RotD: Randomness156_

_Answer to the Last RotD: Nothing_

_New RotD: What is once in a minute, twice in a moment, and never in a thousand years?_

**For all those who have watched The Hunger Games, did you feel bad for Gale when he saw Peeta and Katniss kiss? I literally aww-ed when it happened.**

**-A**


	26. From, Granny Relda

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I don't allow just _anyone_ to live with us.

From,

Granny Relda

* * *

><p>Dear Drowning In Sparkly Randomness,<p>

What kind of a pen name is Drowning In Sparkly Randomness? Mr. Seven, remind me to question her sanity.

From,

William Charming

* * *

><p><em>To Drowning In Sparkly Randomness: Dont get me wrong. I love your pen name. -A<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Drowning in Sparkly Randomness gave me my first review of last chapter. After 25 minutes! Cool! <strong>

_RotD: A man was found dead out in a field of snow. The only tracks that were left was a set of footprints between two parallel lines. Who should the police be looking for?_

_Answer to Previous RotD: The letter 'M'_

_Winner of the last RotD: Drowning In Sparkly Randomness_

**And, ANNOUNCEMENT. I am making a companion to this. But, I need authors to star in it. It will be called Dear Sisters Grimm Characters,**

**It'll be a oneshot, so, if any author or reviewer wants to be in it. Go ahead and review or PM.**

**Also, tomorrow will be the last update you'll see for a while. I'm going to Hong Kong for vacation for four days. And unless you can update from iPad, which if possible, I do not know how, the next update you'll be seeing will be on Friday or Saturday.**

**And if any of you read The Kane Chronicles. I made a story called Thirteen Is An Unlucky Number.**

**Review!**

_-A_


	27. From, Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, etc

Dear FanFiction Writers,

We're not dead yet

From,

Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, etc.

* * *

><p>Dear PenguinLoverGurl,<p>

Thanks for appreciating me. :)

From,

Seven

* * *

><p><strong> I have three people to be in the story! They are Velika Silvertounge, LightIsTheKey14, an Sweet Shireen! Give them a big hand of applause! But I still need like one last person. This time it <em>has <em>to be an actual author that publishes stories here on the SG fandom. Or that publishes a really famous one or something like that, who does not mind a character complaining about their story. Sorry to anons who wished to participate.**

**I'm leaving in two hours. OneHundred Songs will also be updated shortly.**

_Winner of the Last RotD: PenguinLoverGurl_

_Answer to the Last RotD: A man in a wheelchair_

_New RotD: If you have it, you want to share it. If you share it, you don't have it. What is it?_

_And, to **Velika Silvertounge: What is a really bad cliché that you're willing to complain about?**_

**Bye! **

**-A**


	28. From, Michael Buckley

Dear FanFiction Writers,

You do not own the Sisters Grimm. I do. Put a disclaimer on your FanFictions.

From,

Michael Buckley

* * *

><p><em>I am such a hypocrite. I haven't put a disclaimer for almost all the chapters. That will be fixed though. I swear on the Styx.<em>

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm

* * *

><p><em>Winner of Last RotD: twilightfunatic <strong>Will be publishing your letter soon!<strong>_

_Answer: A secret_

_New **Q**otD: Where is this awesome conversation from, or, say the character or something. I'm making this obvious:_

**_"Your a Halfblood too?"_**

**_"Shhh! Just announce it to the world, how about?"_**

**_"Okay. Hey, everybody! These two aren't human! They're half Greek god!...They don't seem to care." _**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back from Hong Kong! Did anyone miss me? Probably not, it was just four days after all.<strong>

**Well, as I put up there. I am a hypocrite for making that letter, but, I will edit each chapter, put a disclaimer in every chapter.**

**I'm reading Maximum Ride, so far, I'm in Book Three. My favorite part was when Max was all "I looooooove you Fang" while she was all loopy, on anesthesia I think.**

**Dear SG Characters, will not be posted for a long time. I just needed authors to star, but now, that's done, I don't need anyone anymore.**

**-A**

* * *

><p><em>To Velika Silvertounge: What I meant was, is there any cliché in the Sisters Grimm fandom you find weird, or annoying? Or you think a character would find annoying?<em>

_-A_


	29. Confuzzled, Puck

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Why do you guys think my brother, of all people, is hot? I'm way hotter than he is.

Confuzzled,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear twilightfunatic,<p>

You! You and all of your fellow writers of FanFiction! Off with your head!

Not-So-Sincerely,

The Queen Of Hearts

* * *

><p><em>No offense to twilightfunatic in anyway.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this might be the last letter you see in a while, I need to tell you something, it's just that maybe I need to take a break from FF and- <strong>

**HA! APRIL FOOLS! You probably didn't fall for it anyway though. Happy April 1st! Well, at least it is in the Philippines... Well, I'm probably gonna be posting a one shot about it, so keep your eyes out for it if I do.**

_Winner of previous QotD: mazberrypie (for saying it was from PJO first) **and** PenguinLoverGurl (for being specific) You both get letters_

_Answer: Battle of the Labrynth, between Rachel and Annabeth_

_New **QotD (next will be an RotD, I'm just too lazy to go to the riddles site)**: In one of the books of the Sisters Grimm, there was a part where "Sabrina wanted to crawl under the table and die." What was happening?_

Bye!

_-A_


	30. From, Pinocchio

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Some of you should really fix your horrendous grammar and spelling.

From,

Pinnochio

* * *

><p>Dear Lawa,<p>

I'm still baby. No girlfriend, pwease.

From,

Basil

* * *

><p>Dear mazberrypie,<p>

I remember when this first started too! I was like the first letter! Now it's the 30th!

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear PenguinLoverGurl,<p>

The brownie is making me suspicious...

From,

Sabrina Grimm and Airene Archerway

* * *

><p>Dear SweetShireen,<p>

I _am _strong, superior, diabolic and extremely handsome.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats to Lara D for being the 200th reviewer! Not to mention the 111th, I love numbers like that. <strong>

**If you're confused about SweetShireen's letter, I recommend you read her story "Cold Feet" _and _review it. It's really nice!**

**What I'm Doing Now: Re-reading, "The Death God Alliance" and "Nico's Quest" by Asilda. If any of you like reading crossover fics, (for Percy Jackson and The Kane Chronicles namely) check it out! Basically, Nico di Angelo is the host of Anubis. You have to read The Death God Alliance first though, or else all of the Alliance AU fics won't make sense to you.**

_Winner of Last QotD: SweetShireen_

_Answer: When Puck was asking Henry about puberty_

_New RotD: What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?_

**Bye! **

**-A**


	31. Sincerely, Daphne

Dear FanFiction Writers,

You know, if it's AU and OOC all you have to do is change the characters names and you'll have an original story for FictionPress.

Sincerely,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear Janet Shneglmiker,<p>

You find our complaints amusing?

From,

Sabrina Grimm

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Don't have much to say here! Except for the fact I have no more hope in our generation because Emma Watson lost to Kristen Stewart (no offense to any Twi-Hards out there, but I'm a die-hard Potterhead) for best actress. Diary of a Wimpy Kid beat Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. And Justin Bieber won as best male singer (no offense to any Beliebers). So yeah, I apologize in advance for any trouble my generation may cost you in the future.<strong>

_Answer: A towel, or a sponge_

_Winner: Janet Shneglmiker_

_**Q**otD: Penguins Or Pandas? Explain. Two winners, one for penguins and one for pandas. Best explanation wins._

**-A**


	32. NotSoSincerely, Sabrina

Dear FanFiction Writers,

It's my love life. _I'm _gonna be the one to choose if I end up with Puck or not.

Not-So-Sincerely,

Sabrina

* * *

><p><strong>Technically, it's Michael Buckley controlling her life but still.<strong>

**Grr... What is wrong with FF? I mean, I posted the last chapter around two days a go. And it doesn't show up?**

**No one answered the QotD yet, here it is**

_Penguins or Pandas? Explain. Two winners, one for penguins, another for pandas. Best explanation wins!_

-A


	33. Sincerely, Red

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I'm not _that _shy

Sincerely,

Red

* * *

><p>Dear SweetShireen,<p>

Penguins are so cute! Aren't they? And maybe you're right, they might know how to dance too...

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear Janet Shneglmiker<p>

I like pandas better too.

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>AN: I'll stop bolding the AN's from now on. Potassium? The winners are SweetShireen for Penguins, and Janet Shneglmiker for Pandas. I'm not really sure if Sabrina likes Pandas better, but hey, I'm but an FF author here.<p>

Grr! I'm running out of ideas! I have to start looking at the reviews that gave me ideas again *cough* Kathie's *cough*

_RotD: What word becomes shorter when it is lengthened?_

And if I don't update as much anymore. Blame Theatre, I start on Wednesday, so instead of updating for you guys, I'll be rehearsing for a play, feel bad for me. I totally wish I could do the first instead. Plus, I'm starting on a _real _Sisters Grimm story with an actual plot and all that. Yay for me! Except I'm still planning out my OC, and thinking about the plot and all that.

Next chapter will be up shortly!

-A


	34. From, Puck1

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I do not read Twilight!

From,

Puck

* * *

><p><em>No offense to any Twi-Hards in any way. But I've see countless fics where Puck reads Twilight,<em>

* * *

><p>Everything you need to know is in the previous chapter!<p>

-A


	35. From, The NonOOC Characters

Dear FanFiction Writers,

When you are writing these fan fictions, you do realize that we have personalities you can't change right?

From,

The Non-OOC Characters

* * *

><p>Dear Kathie,<p>

Grammar and spelling _are _important.

Sincerely,

Pinnochio

* * *

><p><em>AN: <em>So, Lara D noticed that I entitled the last chapter From, Puck1, it's because you can't name a chapter if it has the same name as another chapter.

As for the progress on updating this, I'll try doing it in the morning before I have to go to Trumpets. Maybe you Filipinos have heard of them. Anyway, I'm also having progress on my new, _actual _story, that will be published as soon as I have the guts to do it. Lara D, if she reads my anon review that is, would know what the title in the works is. And probably from that title, she would understand what it's about.

Bye!

-A


	36. Sincerely, Veronica

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I am not _always_ the easygoing parent.

Sincerely,

Veronica

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Curlscat for giving me the idea! <strong>**I realized I didn't put a QotD/RotD for the past few chapters, so this time, there will be three winners, the first three to answer.**

_RotD: A blue house is made of blue bricks. A yellow house is made of yellow bricks. A red house is made of red bricks. An orange house is made of orange bricks. What would a green house be made of?_

**-A**


	37. With Hate, Puck

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I already kissed Grimm once. That was enough torture.

So why do you have me kiss her, again and again and again and again?

With Hate,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear Lara D,<p>

I don't have any friend named Ariana. And I'm sure Mustardseed doesn't have one named Sage...

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Could Countrygirl tell me who she wants a letter from?

_Answer: Glass_

_Winners: Kathie, Lara D, and Countrygirl (who will be receiving her letter as soon as possible)_

_RotD: Four men were in a boat on the lake. The boat turns over, and all four men sink to the bottom of the lake, yet not a single man got wet! Why?_

Because I want to have a lot of letters next chapter, once again the first three who answer it correctly will get their own letters, but you have to specify what character you want it from.

_-A_


	38. From, Snow and Charming

Dear FanFiction Writers,

We don't even know if we're getting married yet!

From,

Snow and Charming

PS: Disregard what she said. Of course we're getting married. -Charming

* * *

><p>Dear Kathie,<p>

Fine. I'm sorry for betraying Sabrina. Happy?

From,

Bella

* * *

><p><em>Did you mean Bella or Belle? Because in your review you put Belle, not Bella. But Belle also technically betrayed Sabrina but- I'll shut up. Tell me if I'm wrong OK?<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Dear Countrygirl,

So many people want letters from me lately... Probably because of my awesomeness.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear Janet Shneglmiker,<p>

Eww... Don't even think about that.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear PUCKBRINAISAWESOME,<p>

Thanks. And no, Puckabrina is not awesome.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hey guys! I'm back. Because I was going around FF, and me, being me, saw this wasn't updated for a long time. AKA: 5 Days. Now, I was thinking to myself. _The chapters are so short already! And it's taking me this long to update? I should update! _So I grabbed my laptop and typed this out.

Now, if any of you don't mind. **Check out my story 52 Responses**; it's not as popular as 25 Reasons was. But still... It's sort of a **companion to 25 Reasons. **

_Winners: Janet Shneglmiker, PUCKBRINAISAWESOME, (who have already received their letters) and Contrary-Miss-Mary and Sarcastic Freaks (who hasn't told me what character they want it from yet)_

_Answer: They were all married._

_RotD: What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?_

Oh, and lastly... Any of you have Pottermore? I've been addicted lately.  
>Once again, three winners for the RotD. Please specify which character you want a letter from.<p>

_-A_


	39. From, Bradley

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Don't kill me!

From,

Bradley

* * *

><p><em>Time capsule experiment! Read the Council of Mirrors, then come back and read this letter.<em>

* * *

><p>Dear Gothic-Emo-Bunny,<p>

Gothic Emo Bunny? I like bunnies though.

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear PenguinLoverGurl,<p>

I DO WANT A PENGUIN! BUT HOW WILL YOU KNOW IF I'M BEING LOUD JUST BECAUSE THIS LETTER IS IN CAPITAL LETTERS?

From,

Red

* * *

><p>Dear Layla's Lancaster,<p>

Not many people want a letter from me... Thank you.

From,

Jake

* * *

><p><em>Gah! Sorry if that sucked!<em>

* * *

><p>Dear Sarcastic Freaks,<p>

How would you even know if I am going to marry her anyway?

From,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear Contrary-Miss-Mary,<p>

So many people want a letter from the awesomeness which is me, don't they?

From,

Puck

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Working on another new fic. Normally when I write a fic, it starts with an idea, that drastically changes over time after I think about it. So I went from Life of an Average Mortal to Second Gen Scarlet Hand Is Back fic. Cliché right? I should've stuck with the first one, but maybe I'll try combining both together? I dunno.

_Winners: Gothic-Emo-Bunny, PenguinLoverGurl, Layla's Lancaste_r

_Answer: A river_

_New QotD (because I'm running out of awesome riddles): What was your favorite moment in all nine of the books in the series? Explain. Two winners._

-A


	40. I Hate You, Sabrina

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I may be blonde, but I'm not dumb like how some of you write me.

I Hate You All,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear PenguinLoverGurl,<p>

I'm not loud anymore... But do I still get a penguin?

From,

Red

* * *

><p>Dear Velika Silvertounge,<p>

Thank you, that was really sweet of you to say.

From,

Briar

* * *

><p><em>Winners: Velika Silvertongue and PenguinLoverGurl<em>

_Answers: Briar's Funeral and When Puck Asked Henry about Puberty_

_New RotD: Whoever makes it, tells it not. Whoever takes it, knows it not. And whoever knows it wants it not._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sup? Theatre is as weird as ever! So far in improvisations I played the roles of Creepy Haunted Demon Doll and Brat Who Wants To Ride Space Mountain. Fun right? But then my sister accidentally dragged me somewhere thus causing me to get a scratch on my knee; which meant dance class today was torture.

Enough of my ranting.

-A


	41. From, Natalie and Toby

Dear FanFiction Writers,

You remember Bella.

Why not us?

From,

Natalie and Toby

* * *

><p>Dear fannut,<p>

I do _not _like Twilight. Justin Bieber, he's okay...  
>I guess.<p>

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear Gigi . Reader,<p>

Congrats on being in the Scarlet Hand.

From,

Mirror

* * *

><p>Dear PenguinLoverGurl,<p>

Maybe... Well, I think. I mean, he's kind of cute, but I don't know.

From,

Red

* * *

><p><em>Winners: fannut, Gigi . Reader, PenguinLoverGurl<em>

_Answer: Counterfeit money_

_RotD: You do not want to have it, But when you do have it, You do not want to lose it? What is it?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hello. Nothing much to say here! But, hello. Oh yeah, I _do _have something to say. Gigi . Reader, I type your name like this (with a space before and after the dot) because FF thinks it's a url.

Anyways, hello! Have an awesomely gravy day!

_-A_


	42. Sincerely, Red1

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I don't even talk to Little Boy Blue, tell me, how did you guys get the idea to pair us up together?

Sincerely,

Red

* * *

><p>Dear PenguinLoverGurl,<p>

Mustardseed and Daphne belong together. At least, that's what Daphne says.

From,

Red

* * *

><p>Dear foodluver,<p>

I love food too!

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear Contrary-Miss-Mary,<p>

You're officially awesome for liking us.

From,

Toby and Natalie

* * *

><p><em>Answer: A Lawsuit<em>

_Winners: Look above._

_QotD: _Samuel was out for a walk when it started to rain. He did not have an umbrella and he wasn't wearing a hat. His clothes were soaked, yet not a single hair on his head got wet. How could this happen?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Got a new keyboard! Which means I got obsessed with playing with it instead of writing. Anyway, Serpent's Shadow is out today for all you TKC fans! So many people have read CoM already, being a Filipina living in the Philippines I have not.

Review? Because I'm a sad Filipina with no idea what's going to happen in CoM, except for the epilogue of course thanks to Stuck-inside-my-dreams for sending it to me.

-A


	43. From, Little Red Riding Hood

Dear FanFiction Writers,

All I did was say "Are you two in love or something?". It does _not _mean I'm obsessed with Puckabrina. Unlike Daphne.

From,

Little Red Riding Hood

* * *

><p>Dear Velika Silvertounge,<p>

Yay! Somebody likes my letters! This is so gravy!

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear Contrary-Miss-Mary,<p>

My favorite word is... I don't know, so many words are great. Jabberwocky sounds nice though, even if it's terrifying.

From,

Red

* * *

><p><em>Winners: Velika Silvertounge, Contrary-Miss-Mary and Beware. Of. My. Awesomeness<em>

_Answer: He was bald_

_RotD: I come in darkness, but fill the mind with light. I bring enlightenment to some, while gripping others in the hand of fear. With me it can be a journey of inexplicable joy and sorrow. What I will show you will often be unreachable. Journey with me and what you see may haunt you. Journey with me and you may never want to return home. Journey with me and you will never know when it will end. What am I?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>21 Reviews last chapter! I jumped with joy. And finally, because my ABF, Beware. Of. My. Awesomenesss spared me from writing her a letter, I shall write the following:

My ABF is so awesome, that she is more awesome than me even.

See ABF! I admit it in front of anyone reading this. JK, though, I'm just as awesome as you are. But for this week, you are awesomer. _Only_ this week.

-A


	44. From, Charming

Dear FanFiction Writers,

It has come to my attention that you are forgetting a really important character to center your "fics" about. No, it is not Sabrina or Daphne Grimmm nor is it that foolish Trickster.

It's me! Who am I? I am one of the greatest and most handsome Everafters to walk the planet! There a six stories about me on this website! SIX! Do you know how many there are about that insane Little Red Riding Hood? 25! Not a lot but it's 19 more than I have!

Remember, I deserve these so called 'fics', I'm just as amazing as everyone else in the series.

From,

Charming

* * *

><p>Dear Lara D,<p>

No. I not go to Sabrina and Puck wedding. Someone with name of plant is best man instead.

From,

Oohg

* * *

><p>Dear PenguinLoverGurl,<p>

1. I am, a bit.

2. Purple, Daphne would kill me if I support the other but I honestly do like Purple better.

3. Pink is nice.

4. It's OK, I guess.

6. No, it's mean.

7. Art?

8. No I'm not. He's a good guy now.

9. Not really.

10. Yes, but I love the Grimms more.

11. Because the Master said so.

12. There wasn't? But I thought there was.

It's OK you weren't being strict. Can I have the penguin now?

From,

Red

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry Charming! I haven't written a fic for you yet... *sobs* Anyway, sorry if that Charming letter was weirdly long and OOC. But after reading the original DFW from Harry Potter and I came across a Lockhart letter, I instantly thought of Charming.

Longest letter yet.

_Winners: Lara D, PenguinLoverGurl, lovelylamb1999 (tell me who you want a letter from)_

_Answer: Dreams_

_**Q**otD: _Your favorite color? Explain why. It can be any shade, have the most ridiculous name ever or anything.

My favorite color is green, like Katniss.

-A


	45. From, Everyone

Dear FanFiction Writers,

If you're gonna write about us at least spell our names correctly.

From,

Everyone

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Look, I'm not gonna give letters today to any of the winners. But I already picked them out. I have my play today where I will make a complete and utter fool of myself. The roles I play are: Cinderella, Mirror, and some other guy. I'm even gonna wear make-up and pray for me because I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

You can still answer the QotD from the previous chapter.

_-A_


	46. From, Daphne1

Dear FanFiction Writers,

When have I ever at the very least _talked _to Mustardseed in the entire series? What makes you think we'd be cute together?

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear lovelylamb1999,<p>

The color blue is a beautiful color, it's very awesome, except for the fact that it's the color of Grimm's eyes.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear Lara D,<p>

GLUE! Green plus blue! That's gravy! You are a great word maker upper!

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear GrimmSabrina,<p>

You colored your cat blue with a marker? You just gave me an idea for a prank to play on Sabrina.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry for the long wait for the update.

_RotD: I am large as a castle, yet lighter than air. 100 men and their horses cannot move me. What am I?_

Oh, and you guys, if you like reading the 39 Clues, I'm going to make a new fic for that fandom called 'Letters To The Hostages'. I also have a new story here in this fandom called 'Perfectly Abnormal'. It's about Emma and Allie even if I haven't read CoM yet.

_-A_


	47. Seriously Happy, Daphne

Dear FanFiction Writers,

You're called FANfiction right?

Which means whoever writes this, are our fans?

And we have 1000 stories about us?

BRB, I need to go tell Sabrina we're famous.

Seriously Happy,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear PenguinLoverGurl,<p>

OK, so maybe I talked to him once. And the reason why people are pairing us up is because we're siblings with Puckabrina? I'm sorry, but I'll never be Sabrina and Mustardseed will never be Puck. On Mustardseed's behalf, e're way to awesome to be like them.

Oh, and Fudge and Calendars.

From,

Daphne

PS: Red's so happy with the penguin! We play with it like, everyday!

* * *

><p>Dear Beware . Of . My . Awesomeness,<p>

A younger, cleaner version of Puck? I'll have you know that I am ten times more awesome than Puck could ever be and I'm not just a younger cleaner version of him! I do not play idiotic pranks like he does and

Sorry about that, my little brother was being an annoying idiot. No one will ever be as awesome as I am.

From,

The Awesome One and His Not Awesome Brother

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hi. I feel so happy. I won the mentor games 3 on the Hunger Games wiki!

_Answer: The castle's shadow/shadow_

_Winners: Look Above, plus lovelylamb1999_

_RotD: I am taken from a mine, and shut up in a wooden case, from which I am never released, and yet I am used by almost everybody._

-A


	48. From, Sabrina

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Don't mind Daphne, if you guys were fans you would actually listen to our complaints in these letters.

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear lovelylamb1999,<p>

Haha, Puck! Not everyone wants letters from only you! See! I have a fan!

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>To tired from studying to say the winners of the RotD. Next chapter all the winners will get their letters. I hate school so much, being a nerd, I need to get high marks in practically everything which means for the past month, studying has been my main priority that I have had absolutely no time to write. It's my birthday on June 26, hopefully I get to update for all of you guys...

-A


	49. From, The All Powerful Puck

Dear FanFiction Writers,

It has come to my attention, that the only powers that you're giving me is that I can fly. And when do I use these powers? When you're too lazy to write about me and Grimm _walking _to school or someplace else. What about my other powers? I can transform into freaking animals people, and whenever I spy on Grimm, you make me get caught.

Well, what if I turned into an ant. Wait, no, I can't be an ant, someone might step on me. Point is, I can turn into something small and she will never know!

From,

The All Powerful Puck

* * *

><p>Dear fannut,<p>

What do you mean by denial stage of our relationship? I'm not in denial, I mean she's pretty and all that but no. Just no.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear PenguinLoverGurl,<p>

An asian me? OMG that is so cool! High five!

I've read FTFT, and believe me, I find the possibilities of Mustardseed being a teacher ex-gangster very unlikely.

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>To PenguinLoverGurl: I forgot if this question was in your review for Any Last Words, or this one, but yes, I am a Filipino.

_Answer: Lead of a pencil_

_Winners: PenguinLoverGurl, Fannut (for being the only ones who reviewed the story as well as answered the RotD)_

_QotD: Really easy one here: What was the first word Puck said in the entire series?_

Only THREE reviews last chapter. Sad. Are you guys trying to punish me for not updating?_  
><em>

Anyway, it's my birthday! Yay!

-A


	50. I Need An Aspirin, Sabrina

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Your grammar and spelling are making my head hurt. Also because you make everything squished into one humongous paragraph.

Then you have Puck and I shove our tongues down each other's throats every other sentence. Trust me, it is not a hobby to do so, and I would greatly appreciate it if you stop writing stuff like that. But, oh yeah! You still won't listen to these letters won't you?

I Need An Aspirin,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear PenguinLoverGurl,<p>

Red has the lamest imagination ever! She named the penguin you gave us Waddles. I for one think that it could have been better, but still...

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I literally have a stuffed penguin named Waddles. :)

I forgot to mention this, but inspiration for last chapter came from Puckabrinalover.

_Answer: Pixies_

_Winners: PenguinLoverGurl, Longlivethecookiemonster (who will receive a letter next chapter)_

_QotD: Who is your favorite of the Sheepshank Kids and why?_

__Thanks to everyone who greeted me, I really appreciate it!

-A


	51. From, Sabrina1

Dear FanFiction Writers,

We are ELEVEN. Heck, Daphne is only SEVEN. And even if you make us older, I doubt someone like Daphne would swear. There are kids reading these fics of yours!

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear Longlivethecookiemonster,<p>

I have completed this multiple choice quiz of yours.

1. Would you rather marry...  
>A) puck<br>B) mirror  
>C) Toby<br>D) Nottingham  
><strong>E) a pimple on an elephants butt <em>(Anything is better than the ones above)<em>**

2. Who has prettier eyes?  
>A) puck<br>**B) mustardseed _(Mustardseed does have nice eyes)_**

3) who was your first kiss?  
><strong>A) puck <em>(I ADMIT IT! FINE!)<em>**  
>B) robin hood<p>

4. Who saves your life all the time?  
><strong>A) puck <em>(As if the below could actually happen)<em>**  
>B) moth<br>C) mustardseed

Well, rather denial than being in love with that poor excuse for a fairy.

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>No one won the QotD yet! I'm giving you one more chapter to answer it!

Sorry for the long wait, I really am... Blame school.

-A


	52. From, Snow

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I'm the fairest of them all. Not some stupid Mary-Sue you've created.

From,

Snow

* * *

><p>Dear Chat Cee,<p>

I received this letter and read it before Puck or my sister did. I know, I know, you're probably thinking "I don't want a letter from Daphne!" but, if you really want an answer to that question of yours, I need to answer this.

Yes, he grew up for her, yes they're in love, and yes they are in denial. But since Puck is an idiot, he just keeps on pulling pranks on her so Sabrina will think he doesn't like her. Like, when a guy is mean to a girl he likes. Honestly, sometimes I'm more mature than they are. And you know what else 3uigrbnvKLQ"F

* * *

><p>Puck here. Marshmallow's the idiot, don't mind her. There is no way in the world that I'm in love with that thing they call Sabrina Grimm. And yes, there should be a book about me, not one written by Shakespeare where I use a bunch of weird words.<p>

But who is Michael Buckley?

From,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear PenguinLoverGurl,<p>

I can give you a hug if you're that curious.

Just expect that I might scratch you a few times.

From,

Natalie

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>PenguinLoverGurl! You were in my dream last night! It was like, I saw you while going to a different country and you asked for y name, and since you were like a stranger I said my name is "Airene Archerway" then I found out that you were you!

_Winners: PLG, Chat Cee (for being the only ones who reviewed and answered, and gave me a straight answer)_

_RotD: _What is it that is deaf, dumb and blind and always tells the truth?

Very happy today. :)

-A


	53. From, Pinocchio1

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Do you know how many times you've spelled my name wrong? Copy paste my name below for future reference.

From,

Pinocchio

* * *

><p>Dear fannut,<p>

Mirror is too busy to answer this question. Something about, being held hostage to ask questions from random strangers? Anyway, the answer is that he would be able to inhabit a marionette (not a minaret, minaret means "a tall slender tower, typically part of a mosque") but if he inhabits a human, the tendency is that the human would cancel out the Everafter inhabiting it. But if it was an object, it wouldn't cancel it out, therefore leaving the Everafter stuck inside the barrier.

From,

Pinocchio

* * *

><p>Dear HannaBananaTwinny<p>

Puck and Sabrina getting married? I'm so excited! If only Sabrina let me plan her wedding...

From,

Daphne

PS: Puck loves the gift you sent him (he says he hates it, but I can tell). Because now, Kraven the Deceiver has a friend.

* * *

><p>Dear As White As Snow,<p>

True! So very true! Thank you!

From,

Snow

PS: Love your pen name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>School making updates slower and slower. I apologize. If you don't understand fan nut's letter then you should check out my story "Ask Mirror", it'll have two more chapters before I end it, so ask questions! I haven't updated it yet, but I will. Again, I hate myself as much as you hate me for not updating.

_Answer: A Mirror_

_Winners: Look above._

_QotD: _In the first book, how does Charming realize that Sabrina and Daphne aren't actually Momma Bear and the Tin Woodsman?

-A


	54. From, Sabrina2

Dear FanFiction Writers,

If someone asks me "Are you OK if I like, date Puck?" I would reply with: "Of course not!" But I wouldn't secretly feel hurt and jealous. And you know what? You always make my best friend say that! I wouldn't be best friends with someone who'd want to date someone with a brain smaller than a grain of sand!

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear Velika Silvertounge,<p>

Yes, people misspell my name. A sad thing to admit, seeing as they spell other names correctly.

From,

Pinocchio

* * *

><p>Dear emowriter,<p>

Red's a nice color. It's a beautiful, vibrant color. And its the color of Gryffindor, which is a cool house in Harry Potter (Daphne's been making me watch a lot of Harry Potter lately...). I could go on and on, but I won't for your sake.

Daphne likes purple, like you; but more of a light purple like marshmallow. Puck liked green, but now he likes blue; Daphne's got this weird suspicion it's because it's the color of Sabrina's eyes but I'm not so sure. Basil's still pretty young, but he seems to be liking the color orange. Veronica likes pink, as far as I know. I think Henry likes the color yellow. Jake likes red too, but more of a rosy color. And Sabrina likes white and black.

From,

Red

* * *

><p>Dear DreamingOnMarshMellows73,<p>

A hundred bucks? Depends, you look like the person who isn't a writer. But do it anyway. Try to get unmentioned person to raise the amount of money, 250 or even 500 if she's willing. But if she's not gonna raise your pay, then don't.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hi, my name is Airene Archerway. Oh? You still remember who I am? Good! Well, if you don't, I used to write on here, but I went on this super long break and didn't tell anyone where I was. Don't worry, I'm alive, and I'll continue writing. But we need to make a few arrangements first. You know Perfectly Abnormal? Probably not. Well, it's going down. It'll be up again, probably sometime in mid-September, after my exams; all re-written and everything! What about Ask Mirror? It's staying. My One Hundred Word Challenge? Staying, but on hiatus. Any Last Words? I'm ending it with Sabrina's chapter.

I contemplated leaving FF for such a long time... But I'm staying. Updates will take slow, school will keep me busy, don't have time for much stuff nowadays; and FF was one of them.

So please, forgive me. And please leave a review, even if I haven't updated for a long time. And I hope that you still remember me.

_Answer: Momma Bear's supposed to be hibernating._

_QotD:An "I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING!" oneshot will be up soon. I just need your opinion. Puckabrina, or do you want a different pairing, or no pairing at all?_

_-A_


	55. Pissed, Sabrina

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I stop writing letters to this Airene girl to forward to you, and look! Some of you actually did forget about everything I've been telling you! Just stop it already!

Pissed,

Sabrina

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Gosh, I hate not updating...

**RotD: What can you catch but not throw?**

Everyone who has an answer, I want you to write a letter to the character of your choice. If you get it correct, I'll have them reply. Everyone who gets it correct will get a letter next chapter, so this will be fun. Remember, no Googling the answer! :)

-A


	56. From, Daphne2

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Roses are red  
>Violets are blue<br>Go write your stories  
>As long as you do<br>Make sure that your OC  
>Is not a Sue<br>Or else I might want  
>To help Puck prank you<p>

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p><strong>I'm only giving letters to those who actually wrote a letter to a character, or those who requested a specific character.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear DancingCats,<em>

Mustardseed is cute, but Pinocchio is cute too. But Pinocchio likes words! But Mustardseed's a prince. And they're both really nice! So let's settle it with this, I have a crush on both, but in love with neither. Gravy?

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p><em>Dear AngerIssuesNLI,<em>

_You_ seem like a nice person. So please, _you _be the one to shut up.

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p><em>Dear AnnabethEverdeen,<em>

I don't mind them shipping me with Mustardseed, actually. Mustardseed's cute.

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p><em>Dear Curslcat,<em>

Trust me, I have stopped being a "downer". Thank you, by the way, most people tend to view me (or you know, just ignore me) in different ways.

From,

Mr. Canis

* * *

><p><em>Dear Guest,<em>

Marshmallow is obsessed with that pairing (I'm not even going to try writing down that horrible word), but not as obsessed as the Daphne I see in fanfics. My favorite color is green, it's staying that way. I don't care if Grimm's eyes are color blue.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p><em><em>xXx<em>_

Dear SerenePanic,

_I will eat anything_. But not what you just described.

From,

Elvis

* * *

><p>Dear Unknown ABF,<p>

I would go and inquire to the Blue Fairy of the answer to this question. What would happen if I said "my nose will grow? However I arrived at the answer to this problem.

I am already a human.

From,

Pinocchio

* * *

><p><em><em>xXx<em>_

Dear Ri,

My chimp army is my favorite possession, if you could count that as one.

From,

Puck

PS: How do you know about Kraven? Tell no one!

* * *

><p><em>Dear CCTiger,<em>

Thanks! I got an instagram, then Sabrina got one. Then Puck got pissed that he was the only one who didn't have one. Then he got frustrated that he didn't understand how to use it, then I had the 'pleasure' of teaching him.

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p><em>Dear As White As Snow,<em>

First, I must say that I love your 'name'! Second, I would say thank you for understanding, I do share your opinion. But in an answer to your question, I blame my original fairytale. I haven't read much fan fictions where they turn me into a Sue, and I hope to not come across anymore.

From,

Snow

* * *

><p><em>Dear Whythis,<em>

Correct!

I don't think I'll _ever _lay off Grimm, and by the way, my pranks are _always _funny. Just not for the person who ends up being pranked.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p><em>Dear Shireen,<em>

I'm actually fine with no one writing from my point of view. Most people who do mess up my excellent personality. (You don't, by the way.) It's better that they get _Grimm_ out of character anyway.

Thank you.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear Sunsets,<p>

Thank you for that! Finally someone complimenting me and not the stupid fairy boy reading over my shoulder! Maximum Ride is like me? Who's that?

Too bad for you? Are anyone they're trying to set you up with as annoying as Puck is?

No, I don't think I'm dressing up for Halloween. It would be awkward to go as someone, and have that someone living in your town.

Those are nice bands, but I have no favorites in particular.

Luffles?

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear Slytherclaw Jedi,<p>

I could get better than a _wooden _sword, but I'm not. I don't want to. Some swords could be made out of iron, or have a trace of it at the very least. And you know what a fairy's reaction to iron is.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear Kathie,<p>

You're nice. I wonder what your first fanfic will be like.

From,

Red

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Review Replies<strong>

AngerIssuesNLI: Sowwy for mean Sabrina. :) I like your creativity with the RotD answer, it's really just a cold, but your whole thing with transportation fits too.

Ri: Right. :) It's OK, I liked answering it.

CCTiger: Daphne has an instagram? Or was that just something to say?

SlytherclawJedi: Love your username. I'm a Slytherclaw too, and I love Star Wars.

Guest1: Yeah, I know. I portray Daphne that way because I figured that she's Daphne, she'd be really fangirling over Puck and Sabrina. She's not as obsessed as the Daphne in some other fanfics, but still fangirls about it. That's sorta how I figured her out to be concerning Puckabrina.

Fanfic Reader Girlz: (You can check out her review if you're wondering)

They do write about whoever and whatever they want, that's why it's FANFiction. However, I'm not complaining. What I write here are what I think that characters would react to the many clichés of this site. I just try to imagine myself in the situation, like someone's writing a biography about my life; yet getting all the details incorrect and portraying me wrongly. Like Puck and Sabrina for example, in character, or at least how the books portray them, they deny any romance between each other and say they hate each other's guts. So imagine how they would react upon seeing around 1000 fanfics about Puckabrina.

And lastly, I really _do _review but I don't complain, or at least, I don't complain in a way that the characters do in their letters. I give s'mores. :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There, done. :) I'll get to replying to the logged in reviews soon. **The answer was "a cold" or basically any other contagious sickness. **Now, for my next RotD (only the first three this time, guys)

_Find The Odd One Out_

or

See you next chapter!

-A


	57. Tis the Season to be Gloomy, Sabrina

Dear FanFiction Writers,

_Great. _I guess since it's the season, you'll all be writing cheesy Christmas fanfics about Puck and I? Gross.

'Tis the Season to be Gloomy,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear Dancing Cats,<p>

I'm flattered. Finally, a person who thinks I'm better than the idiot reading over my shoulder. Escaping the foster homes wasn't exactly easy, but it wasn't hard at all either. We normally escaped in the night, while everyone was sleeping, or during the day (if the whack-jobs keeping us were busy). We were sent back to the same foster parents once. Funny though, because I don't think they remembered us the second time around.

Putting up with Puck is... hard work. He's still as annoying as ever. Daphne's been telling me about that movie too, I guess I should watch it eventually. Excellent blackmail material against the bane of my existence. Thank you.

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear Reflections of Twilight,<p>

Poor Max and Fang. I'll get around to reading that series eventually.

So basically, your main weapons are your shoes?

Nope, no favorite song.

Granny Relda got us a computer, after Daphne made a speech on how she had no social life. We get on FanFiction by hacking into this Airene girl's account, her password is surprisingly easy to decode.

_I'm not writing a love letter to Puck!  
><em>

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Replies<strong>

**CC Tiger - **Cool! I just got an instagram, I'll go check it out. :)

**anamusedwriter - **Thank you! Don't worry, I realized I haven't updated for a while and mentally scolded myself. Thus, this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well, SweetShireen is the other winner but she didn't tell me who she wanted a letter from. So, I'm just going to wait until she tells me and give her a letter next chapter. :) The answer was BACK, if you guys noticed the RotD in the reviews. Sorry for being inactive, again. On the bright side, it's Christmas break and I have three plot bunnies for oneshots around in my head just waiting to be written.

_RotD: A bus driver was going down the street. He went past two stop signs without stopping, went by a red light, and turned left at a "No Left Turn" sign, yet didnt break any traffic rules. How?_

First three to answer gets a letter, like always! Just tell me who you want it from, and make sure to review the chapter too! **Please review!**

-A


	58. From, Emma Goodfellow

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah...

Mom and Aunt Daphne are famous?

What the hell is an Everafter?

Dad's a fairy?

I'm descended from the Brothers Grimm?

Please explain.

Very Confused,

Emma Goodfellow

* * *

><p>Dear Lara D,<p>

Presents! I'm really looking forward to all the presents! I figured, now that I'm in Ferryport where all the magic is, there _has _to be some really great stuff waiting for me under my Christmas tree!

Well, I _seriously _thought the world was going to end. It's a shame too. I even made an entire bucket list and finished everything on it! Since the world didn't end, I'm grounded now.

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear Carma Bain Bentley,<p>

Christmas themed pranks, especially. And yes, I'm going to give Grimm a gift.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear Kathie says Hai,<p>

Being quiet is really easy when you have no idea what's going on. Normally, the Grimms and other fan fiction writers tend to leave me out of the picture. No one ever really explains to me anything, if you haven't noticed. I'm just there, and I'm fine with that.

Sometimes, I'd like to call them out for it, but I do literally bite my tongue, and not internally.

From,

Red

* * *

><p>Dear SweetShireen,<p>

I don't have night ergbnpuvea30r58vumr-5b

Fine. My worst nightmare. I don't really remember, but I remember I seriously awful one. It's really cheesy, but I was just came home, and everyone was just dead. And I remember being really freaked out, 'cause I mean, they're my _family _now. Who wouldn't?

From,

Puck

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Replies<strong>

Sabrina – Nice review. Thanks! :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The answer was that he was walking.

RotD: _A woman gave fifteen cents to her daughter, and ten cents to her son. What time is it?_

Oh, and by the way, can you guys **_please_ review**? Please? If I have two goals in my fan fiction life, it's to win elligoat's annual competition for the best SG story, which I will probably not do, and to get 1000 reviews on one of my stories. I'm still a far way from there, but who knows?

First three to answer gets a letter, like always! Just tell me who you want it from, and make sure to review the chapter too!

-A


	59. From A Loving Mother, Titania

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I _love _my son.

If the Grimm girl makes him happy, I'll be happy.

I won't try and murder them both.

From A Loving Mother,

Titania

* * *

><p>Dear Reflections of Twilight,<p>

I will keep those weapons in mind next time Puck pranks me.

Possibly. It was Daphne who did it though. She's smarter than she looks.

I got some stuff for Christmas, nothing special. Daphne's spoiled rotten with her gifts though. I still need to stay away from her, she's having too much fun with her magic wand.

Luffles,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear Annabeth Everdeen,<p>

My favorite Christmas prank? None in particular.

Still, my latest one was when Grimm opened my gift for her. She's so stupid! I can't believe she thought I'd actually get her a real gift!

Because when she opened the box, my latest version of the Glop Grenade exploded.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear Anger . Issues<p>

Thank you! I told Alison, but she thinks I'm crazy!

From,

Emma

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Review Replies<strong>

**Ettena Editor: **There aren't many fan fiction clichés of Red, as most people forget her. I think I've done most, unless you know another?

**didigun: **Nice answer! And thanks so much! I doubt I could be J.K. Rowling though, she's too great for an FF writer like me. I'd love to do your letter suggestion! Maybe next chapter instead, though.

**lilipad21: **Correct! But only the first three who answer get a letter, so sorry. Thank you, by the way! And don't worry, I plan on writing this for a long time. :)

**PUCKABRINA 4EVA: **Thanks! Sadly, I can't think of any clichés for Jake, or things he would be upset with.

* * *

><p><em>Other reviews will be replied through PM as soon as possible, promise.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The answer was that it's 1:45. A quarter to two. Seriously guys, I don't know how you figured that out! I was wracking my brains for an answer! Remember, no cheating. :)

_RotD: I can be long, or I can be short. I can be grown, and I can be bought. I can be painted, or left bare. I can be round, or square. What am I?_

Happy New Year's, everybody! I hope you have a great 2013!

-A


	60. Sincerely, Robin Goodfellow

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I call myself Puck because I like it better than Robin. It doesn't mean my last name is Goodfellow. Only use it when Robin is the first name.

Sincerely,

Robin Goodfellow

(See? Like that.)

* * *

><p>Dear SweetShireen,<p>

Yes, Mirror kidnapping me would've traumatized me at least a little bit!

But, of course, that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop helping Puck with his pranks.

From,

Basil

* * *

><p>Dear Reflections of Twilight,<p>

Cyanide against Puck would be really useful.

Maybe. But the real reason she was able to hack into Archerway's account is because her password is so easy to guess! We got it on the third try!

Happy New Year to you to!

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear Crossover Me,<p>

The wolf is fine...

I would love to rule the world with you. I don't think Papa would allow me to, though.

Recently, I like the color dodger blue. It's a really pretty tint of the color.

From,

Red

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Review Replies<strong>

**Kim: **I'm really sorry, but only those who are the first three who answer the riddle correctly can get letters from a character of their choice. I like your letter though. Really nice. :)

**PUCKABRINA 4 EVA:** I will keep it up, and I will keep updating. Thank you.

**Nevada: **I try making my riddles hard, so that I can see who can really answer them. But then again, I'll never know if anybody's cheating or not, so people do it anyway. Thanks for the suggestion, I'll be using that next chapter. :) And about Sabrina being snarky, well, I'd be the same way if I found out people were writing FanFictions about my life. Thanks for the critique. :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The answer was... FINGERNAILS! And also, **credit to SweetShireen for giving me the Titania idea in the previous chapter!**

Also, please vote on elligoat's Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012! You don't have to vote for my story, because I know that there are much more gravy and pucktastic stories that you know deserve to be nominated. I think nominations closed, but voting period starts after the nominees are announced. :)

_RotD: I have four wings, but cannot fly, I never laugh and never cry; On the same spot I'm always found, toiling away with little sound. What am I? _

Remember everybody, please review!

-A


	61. From, Daphne3

Dear FanFiction Writers,

My sister wouldn't come to _me, _of all people in the world, for love advice on Puck. I'm still a kid!

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction Writers,<p>

You're actually having a competition for the best story of 2012? God, I hope at least a decent one wins.

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear Reflections of Twilight,<p>

That would be great. Now, Puck will never even try messing with me again.

I like cats better than dogs, Puck and Daphne beg to disagree. I think it's because Elvis is actually nice to them, unlike me.

Technically, his name is Robin Goodfellow and Puck's an alias. But it can't be Puck Goodfellow either, so when he needs to use a last name, he uses Robin as a first name too. Daphne likes to tease him by calling him Robbie.

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear Anger . Issues,<p>

In those cases, I go by Robin Goodfellow, not Puck Goodfellow, _Robin _Goodfellow.

From,

Puck

* * *

><p>Dear Ivy000,<p>

_Honorary_ grandchild? Of course. But I don't think that I can send you one of Elvis' puppies if that ever happens, though.

From,

Granny Relda

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The answer was... a WINDMILL! This chapter was mainly just to promote the competition, because elli said to inform others about it. So, make sure to vote on the Best SG Story of 2012 competition of elligoat too! Dear FanFiction Writers is nominated and in the running! But you don't need to vote for this story, 'cause I know there are tons more that you might think greater than this one! I promise I'll post my next chapter tomorrow. Love you!

I'm not gonna give an RotD this time, K? I'll just let the first _six_ who get the next one correct get a letter.

-A


	62. In Happiness, Daphne

Dear FanFiction Writers,

There are too many AU's about the Trickster Prince and Princess of Sneaks going on about Sabrina and Puck...

I'm a bit ashamed to say I love them. Please don't tell my sister!

In Happiness,

Daphne

* * *

><p><em>RotD: What has roots that nobody sees, and is taller than trees. Up, up it goes, and yet it never grows.<em>

**AN: **Hi everyone! I'm so sorry! I've been really busy with school to update. First SIX to answer this time, remember? Also, Dear FanFiction Writers has made its way to the top twelve of elligoat's Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012! I know I'm probably not gonna win, but I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me! I really appreciate it! I didn't think it was even gonna make it to this round. The top three will be announced soon, I forgot when, so make sure to vote for a story.

And I know this has nothing to do with SG, or this FanFiction, but I've been really obsessed with Les Miz lately. Anybody feel the same?

-A


	63. From, Sabrina3

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Don't use text speak when we're not actually texting!

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear Ivy000,<p>

Puckabrina is a nice word.

From,

Red

...

Dear Ivy000,

Oh! You meant the pairing! Well, they're going to end up with each other either way, so I don't think it really matters.

From,

Red

* * *

><p>Dear Reflections of Twilight,<p>

Life will forever-be miserable as long as Puck is in it.

From,

Sabrina

* * *

><p>Dear Anger Issues,<p>

I love that story too!

From,

Daphne

* * *

><p>Dear Liberty,<p>

Soon, _liebling, _I will address this issue.

From,

Granny Relda

* * *

><p><em>RotD: What does this message say? G, T, Y, O, R, J, O, T, E, O, U, I, A, B, G, T <em>_Hint: Caesar box._

**AN: **Special thanks to **EstrangeloEdessa **for reviewing almost every chapter! That means a lot, really! And thanks also to everyone who voted for me in the **Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012**, I think you can still vote though, so vote for your favorite stories!

UPDATE: Gah! For the RotD, it did not want to show up, again! Ignore the commas, sorry if you already tried answering. :(

-A


End file.
